


Something More

by Sludgeman101



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Not robot sex, if people are interested, maybe robot sex/synth sex, strictly platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sludgeman101/pseuds/Sludgeman101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate puts Codsworth in a synth body (like curie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, with the Automatron dlc, I don't know if you can make Codworth into a third gem synth, but the idea sounds kinda cool.

Something more  
...........................

First, there was nothing. Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Then came a voice.

"Codsworth, can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes, and at first, the world was fuzzy and out of focus, but gradually, a room appeared.

It was quite large, with various computers and random technology strewn everywhere. The walls and ceiling were all white, at least at some point. The floor was bare cement.

He became conscious that he was in a chair, wait, he was SITTING! He had LEGS! He had a BODY! 

Standing up quickly, he became very disorientated.

Nate grabbed him by his shoulders to stop him from falling.

"Easy pal, easy."

Regaining his balance, he examined himself. He was tall, as tall as Nate. He was wearing a nice black suit and pants. Accepting the hand mirror from Nate, he noticed that he had dark hair with some grey, emerald eyes, and pale skin with just the slightest suggestions of wrinkles.

"Sir! Its perfect!" He was almost startled by his own voice, a perfect match for his old one.

Nate smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. I had it specially made just for you."

"Thank you sir! But I do wonder, how will i accompany you now throughout the Commonwealth, without my mechanical buzz saw and flame thrower?"

Nate grinned, and motioned to a table in front of them, upon it were a couple of very odd instruments he recognized as a "ripper" and a "flamer".

Grabbing the ripper first, he turned it over in his hands, marveling at just how powerful it felt. Next, he picked up the flamer. He remarked at just how much heft it had.

After that, Nate handed Codsworth a small box, wrapped in newspaper and tied with a red cloth ribbon.

"One last little gift." Nate said.

Codsworth carefully undid the bow, still marveling at how nimble his fingers were.

"Oh, sir!" He exclaimed, delighted.

 

"I bought it off a vendor in diamond city, I saw it and immediately knew it was perfect for you."

Codsworth gingerly placed the bowler hat on his head.


End file.
